Henry's Love Interest
by I have too much spare time
Summary: After Nicole starts to get over the fact that her best friend from New York is gone, while in a new town, he is pushed back into her life. Can she try to get over her problems and go back to the way things were. There's an OC, sorry. Not based on me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- so this is my first account so I woulld love some tips**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or plot that is similiar to the ones in Once Upon A Time**

* * *

><p><strong> Nicole's<strong> **POV**  
>"Moving to a small town might be good for you, Nicole" My mother states. I would highly doubt that.<br>Here is the thing, about three months ago my best friend disappeared. Since then, I have been diagnosed with depression and anorexia. Now my dad got a job offer at a town in Maine. He currently teaches folklore and fairytales at a New York college. At first he debated on whether or not to take it. Then my mom came back after being gone most of my life. She thinks that moving to a small town might help me get better.I said my goodbyes to my small group of friends, that I only knew because I met my best friend. When I finished packing up my boxes, I had to get out of the apartment.

"Dad, I'm going out"

"Where"

"You know," I said sadly. He gave me an empathetic look, and nodded to the door. As I was leaving, my friend, Mark, knocked on the door.

"Hey! Seeing as its your last day in New York City, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the best places around," He said excitedly.

"Well, I was actually going to go to, umm, well there," I said ungainly.

"We can go there too. I don't want you to leave New York unhappy," Mark said caringly. I hesitantly agreed.

In the subway station, we passed the posters. I looked at the picture and almost started crying. Mark led me away from them and onto the subway car. I love the subway. The rocking, the noise it is surprisingly relaxing. It makes me forget. I melt into everyone else's breathing, heartbeat, and rhythm.

When we got to the park I didn't cry for the first time in a long time. I smiled. That is new I thought. Maybe this is a good thing. I could smell the water from the fountain the children were playing in. I took in how green the grass was and the one tree in the corner that never stopped being the most amazing tree I ever saw. This isn't Central Park by the way, It is this one little park about 11 feet by 11 feet. I don't think it even has a name. Still, it will always be the best place in the world. Mark and I laid on the ground for an hour just looking at the sky, saying nothing. We later went to a pizzeria were I had a few bites of a sausage pizza. Then we went to a museum and looked at the sculptures and paintings that were absolutely breathtaking.

When we got back it was time for me to go. We were going to be driving all the way to Maine. In the car, I rest my head against the window and as I fell asleep all I could think was I'll never find out what happened to Henry.  
>"Off to Storybrooke," My dad smiled<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short chapter I know but, for me it is getting a bit late so I will have to go and update as soon as possible. I hope you know were this is going :) BTW they were just friends in the beginning, nothing more.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello my wonderful readers! This is the second chapter! Doing this on a mobile so sorry if it suck**

**Disclaimer- you know**

**Nicole's POV**

As we drove in what seemed like a never ending forest, we reached a sign reading:

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

When we got further into the town I saw what it was lacking, people. There was an astonishingly low amount of people around. Also, we were the only ones on the road.

We approached the apartment building and I felt as if they only got an apartment because I wouldn't want to live in a house. My mom probably wanted a house, but my dad would insist for something smaller, so I wouldn't feel as if everything changed. I knew it has changed though.

I helped my parents unpack the van. I wasn't going to unpack today, because I had to meet my new therapist. I had two different ones in New York. One for depression and one for anorexia. In Storybrooke there was only one therapist named Dr. Hopper.

I walked up to his door labeled

"Archibald Hopper"

I knocked and waited for someone to answer. A tall man with red hair and round glasses opened the door.

"Hi! Uh you must be, uh" he started.

"Nicole" I interrupted.

"Right yes, come in" Dr. Hopper offered.

I walked in and immediately sat on the brown leather couch.

"So uh would you like to talk about, uh how you started to feel depressed," He said. I could tell he hasn't had any experience in these conditions. I tried to help him out by being as honest as possible.

" When my friend went missing," I replied.

" Oh, I haven't heard anything about someone going missing around here," he said questionably.

" I just moved here from New York City," I said nonchalantly. His eyes got really wide and then he shook his head and continued as if it never happened.

" And" he cleared his throat "when did you stop eating,"

"A little after my mom came back" i said looking down at my lap.

"Why" Dr. Hopper asked.

"Well I was already upset that my friend was gone, and I didn't eat a lot after that but I still ate kind of normally, then my mom came back into my life after walking out when I was five. That kind of threw me over the edge, at first I avoided meals to stay away from her. After a while I just didn't want to eat away from home or at home. So I stopped eating." I told the therapist. I haven't said that story since my last therapist two months ago. I knew my anorexia was a big deal, and I am getting better. I can eat a few bites of a meal. I would say that is a huge improvement since I only started therapy two months ago.

"This friend that went missing, what was his name?" Archibald Hopper asked.

"Henry Swan" I say awkwardly.

"Uhh! Well won't you look at that our hour is over! Why don't you come back tomorrow at about 5:00 is that good?" He said quickly. I nodded and then he pretty much pushed me out the door. I went home and had three bites of Chinese noodles my dad ordered. Why did Dr. Hopper act like that?

Next chapter - flashback


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- You get to meet Nicole, pre depression. She had a pretty different personality and was very fun. Also Henry Narrarates**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Henry's POV**

I walked two blocks to the building. What I was doing there, I don't know. I felt like I wanted to talk to people like me. So I pushed the door open and got into the elevator pressing the top floor. As the door closed I saw a girl with long chocolate brown hair pulled in a ponytail with a pink cropped top and overall short things. I was about to hold the elevator door open, but she paid no attention to me and ran for the stairs without hesitation.

Odd, I thought.

When the elevator got up I walked into the room that had chairs in a circle. Like a support group_. _Oh, wait it is. A sign hung from the ceiling

"Welcome children of single parents!"

Like that would be something to celebrate.

I didn't realize that I was standing there for a while until someone tapped on my shoulder. It was the girl from the stairs. She was about an inch shorter than me and had subtle tan.

"Hello?" She said confused.

"What?" I replied with a accidental twinge of annoyance.

"Can I get through?" She said enunciating her words slowly. That is when I realized I was blocking the door.

"Oh, uh sorry," I said moving out of the way. "My, uh, my names Henry,"

"Huh" she said looking for a seat "Not a lot of Henrys around,"

"Yeah I guess your right," I replied "And you are?"

"Nicole"she said casually. It was a nice name.

She smiled as she found an open seat. The only other seat was next to her so a sat down next to her.

"So, why are you here?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Well, why are you here because I'm guessing it is for the same reason," Nicole replied raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I said confused. She pointed to the sign and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Ok kids if you could take your seats so we can start our session" the instructor said. We started with the basics of saying our names.

When it got to me, I said "Henry Swan" after Nicole Smith said her name, she leaned in and whispered

"Your last name is Swan?"

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Weird last name," she said smiling at me.

After that we were supposed to say why we are here and who our parent was and why they are not here. I explained my father who let me mom go to prison and all of that, then it was Nicole's turn.

"My mom left when I was five. I was to young to understand that she left or what happened but recently I found out that my mom had an affair and when my dad found out, he wasn't the one who was mad. My mom was. She said stuff about the dreams she never lived and my dad didn't treat her like she deserves to be and stuff like that. But recently I got a postcard from her in Peru or something saying "see you soon" and after 8 years of being gone, its weird that she contacted me now. Like she just went on a trip and she's coming home." She said "That scares me."

Everyone just nodded and then, Nicole and I spent the entire time in silence as we just listened to the rest of the group.

Afterwards I asked Nicole if she wanted to hang out sometime.

"Is Henry Swan asking me out on a date?" She said sarcastically.

"No! No no no! I was just wondering, you know as uh friends" I said quickly.

"Ok" she said "here is my number" she scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. She turned around and headed for the stairs on the 10 floor descent.

I smiled as I turned to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N- Hey guys! I am sorry for the long update, but I hope this will make up for it. PS sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**Henry's POV**

It has been three days since Zelena was defeated. Everything was going back to normal. Or so I thought. It wasn't a bad not normal. But more like a past normal that has been altered and then pushed to present day.

I was staying at Regina's house for a few days. At dinner, she asked some new questions.

"How did you like living in New York?" She asked

"Really good! My school was great and I had a lot of friends." I said excited about looking back at when me and mom used to live there.

"Any girlfriends?" Regina asked.

"No," I answered simply.

"Do they know you moved?"

I just realized I hadn't told my friends or anyone where I was going. Did the school know? What do they think happened to me? Should I call them?

"No," I said, still a little in shock.

"You should call them let them know your ok," she suggested.

After dinner I did just that. After debating who to call first, I slowly clicked on Nicole's contact. It rang for a while, which was odd because Nicole picks up any call within the first ring. But this time she didn't like she was debating whether or not to pick it up. Finally she did.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

"Hey! Nicole, how are you," I said happily.

The line went dead.

"What?" I said out loud. She may be a bit snarky, but she would never do that.

I went for a walk around town to clear my head. I forgot to call my other friends, but right now I was wondering why Nicole acted so strangely. I somehow found myself at Archie's office. He wasn't a real therapist, but he still had good advice.

"Henry, hi. I had been meaning to get a hold of you," He said opening the door.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Do you know someone named Nicole Smith?" He asked. How did he know her?

"Yeah, I just called her realizing I hadn't told anyone that I moved, but when I started talking she hung up. How do you know her?" I said.

"She just moved to Storybrooke," He said nervously. That means once again, anyone can come to Storybrooke.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly.

"She had a session here," Archie replies. A session? Why would she have a session here? She has always been the most emotionally stable person I knew.

"When did she move here?"

"Yesterday," Dr. Hopper states. I walk out of the room and decided to see if I could find her. It is a small town and I would easily be able to run into her at any point in time.

Little did I know it would be harder than I thought.

**A/N- I know, I know short chapter. You guys deserve a novel, but I couldn't do it. PLEASE, review this, I love reading all feedback on the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- HEYYYYY. Long update... again. so sorry just busy with school (netflix) and I haven't had any time.**

**I am not continuing where I left off. I am starting a little before "The phone call" (nice name, huh)**

**Nicole's POV**

I was walking home from picking up take out at this little diner called Granny's. They have the BEST burgers ( from what little I have eaten of it). When ever I go there, all eye's are on me. Not figurativly, really. EVERYONE stops and just looks at me getting food. I have a feeling new people don't come here every day. But on my way home I got a call. Traditionally I would immediatly grab my phone and answer. But when I pulled it out, the name of the contact scared me. It was Henry.

Was it his kidnapper? Or was it him begging for help to save hime? I thought he was dead. No, he is missing. Not dead. Missing, and the New York police will find him. My old therapist said to never say that he was dead, and to stay positive. But no way is he calling. It was about to go to voicemail, so I picked up.

"Hello" I said expecting a kidnappers voice

"Hey Nicole! How are you doing!" Said... Henry.

It was Henry on the other line. I hung up. At first I was in denial. It wasn't Henry, it couldn't be. Then ,like the 5 stages of grief, I got angry. If he wasn't missing, why didn't he call or text or ANYTHING. If he just moved, WHY DIDN'T HE SAY GOODBYE. He just left on a whim and left everyone that cares about him without any notice or information. How selfish! Then on to the next stage. I should have tried to call him first, I told myself. It is your fault that your like this, all because you panicked and called the police. Once again, on to the next stage. I got sad all over again. If that really was him, the reason he didn't say goodbye is probally because he didn't care. Or if it wasn't, that meant he was still gone, never to be seen again. I thought about going to the police, asking if they could trace the call to the location. But, I decided against it. I thought about going to Doctor Hopper, but he might be busy with a client.

The next day I went to Granny's to get breakfast. We haven't been able to get grocery's with all the unpacking, so we usually ate out. In this little pawn shop on the way over I saw someone that looked exactly like Henry in their with a women with a pixie cut and a tall man with blonde hair talking to what looked to be the owner of the place. My mind is playing tricks on me, I thought. That call gave me false hope and now I am seeing things. I quickly ran by thinking nothing of it. When I got to Granny's, people tried not to look at me. But I could tell when they were sneaking glances.

"What will it be today?" Granny asked me.

"Just pancakes," I answer.

"Promise to eat all of it today," Granny says. Right, she doesn't know.

"Oh, I don't know," I reply ackwardly. She looks at me like she was trying to figure out everything about me.

"I'm not lettin' you leave untill you eat half," She says in a semi-upbeat tone.

"Half?"

"Half."

"One- fourth"

"Fine" Granny says defeated.

After I finish and leave. I write down what I ate in a journal my therapist makes me keep. It is supposed to let me see how I improved. I feel GREAT! I realized that I beleved I just finished the final stage of grief. Acceptance. I wasn't going to see Henry. I was going to have to deal with that. And I was okay with him not being here. Now I focus on_ me_ getting better.

I almost skip to my next session with Archie.

**A/N- Well... let us see how that works out. Next chapter- Flashback or Henry? You vote!**

**Also PLEASE review, I love your comments. Have a happy life, and good luck to yall (do you like the southern or naw?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Please put down the torches and pitchforks. I took forever to update, I know. I need to work on this. I will TRY to put out two new chapters by the end of the week because I won't be able to update the next week cause I am on vacation for Thanksgiving**

**Henry's Pov**

It was very difficult to find out where Nicole lived. I still haven't. I asked all around wondering if anyone knew where she lived, but no one did. I tried to ask Granny if she knew but she didn't say.

I gave in and asked Emma.

"Hey, have you heard if anyone moved in anywhere here?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are having some town meeting at Granny's about it. A family not from Storybrooke moved here and no one knows who it is." She answered.

"Well I think I know who it is," I answer. Emma stops.

"Who?"

"Nicole and her dad,"

"No there was a women to, female."

"Have YOU seen them?"

"No."

"Exactly"

Emma decided to stay at the apartment with me and talk about if it really was Nicole.

**Nicole's POV**

We finished packing a few days ago, but we loved Granny's cooking. I was walking up to the gateway when I heard yelling. It looked like there was I lot of people there. I noticed the woman and man I saw at that pawn shop. The women had a baby with her, so I immediatly thought that her and the man were together. I walk in and all conversation stops. A short man with a grey and black beard says

"What are you doing here, sister?"

I shied away from that comment and went up to the counter.

"What is it today?" Granny asked

"Three chicken parmesians please," I say

"Coming right up." Granny replies. I looked at everyone staring at me like I was a burden. Like I souldn't be there.

"To Go please Granny" I say quickly.

"Yep," I hear from the kitchen.

After the food was done I paid as fast as possible and almost ran out. I needed someone on my side in this town. I look at the apartment across from me and decided to try and be neighborly to them.

**Henry's POV**

Emma and I were watching some old tv show when Mary Margret and David came in.

"Everyday that girl comes in Granny's at the same time," Mary Margret states.

"She seems nice enough," David replies.

"I know I felt so bad for her. She doesn't feel safe in this town, I can tell. Everyone doesn't trust her." Mary Margret says sadly.

"What's going on?" Mom asks

"That girl's family that moved in here, the daughter goes to Granny's everyday."

"Oh," Emma says. As she says this there is a soft knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma says getting up.

As the door opens there is a gasp and a glass breaks.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN, ha! cliffhanger! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! I love comments so much and I would appreciate some constructive critisism.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Heyyyyy! How are you? Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Nicole's POV

I went to the store on the way home and picked up items to make brownies. I love baking. It helps me to be more comfortable around food.

When I got home I was so excited I ate half of the chicken! I got right to work after that. I poured the batter into a glass dish and put that in the oven. When it was done, it turned out perfectly. I cut them into little even squares and put a lid on top. I fixed my clothes and headed across the hall. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later I heard footsteps coming to the door.

I put on a smile and when the door opened, I was so shocked I dropped the dish leaving the brownies on the ground in a pile of glass.

"Miss. Swan?" No. It couldn't really be her. Her and Henry were gone.

"Nicole. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I moved here. But your here?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why don't you come in." She says moving out of the doorway. I walk in and look at the two from the pawn shop. I turn see... Henry.

Henry's POV

Nicole walked in and saw me and I immediately stood up.

"You're supposed to be dead." Nicole says.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Three months, Henry. THREE MONTHS! What was I supposed to think!" She yells. How am I going to explain this.

"I know but..." I start.

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! THERE ARE MISSING POSTERS IN THE NEW YORK SUBWAY! I HAD TO GO TO TWO THERAPISTS AND THAT ALL COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED BY ONE STUPID PHONE CALL!" Wow. I really didn't know.

"I should have called. I know that. But I didn't. I am sorry for whatever you had been through. But I can make it up to you, please." She was debating in her mind whether or not to forgive me. She nods and walks out the door. As I run after her I hear Mary Margret whisper,

"Are they together?"

"I've given up asking." Emma replies.

I catch up to Nicole and say,

"Hey you just said we haven't seen each other in three months, now you're leaving?"

"I just don't know what to think right now. You were gone. A lot has happened and you weren't there for it. I just need some time." Nicole says.

"Three months wasn't enough?" I joke.

"I thought you were dead," Nicole says emotionlessly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that she went into her apartment and left me in the hall.

Nicole's POV

He was alive. I run to my little room and slam the door so loudly I know Henry heard it. I lean against the door and fall to the ground crying.

He was alive. And he didn't call to tell anyone where he was.

He was alive. He left me to deal with the return of my mother and my depression.

He was alive. I have anorexia because he didn't call.

He was alive.

There was no denying that. Or I'm in the Matrix. But how would I know, I had never seen the Matrix.

I look at the time and wonder if Archie is still at his office. He isn't. He closes at 8:00 it was 8:30.

My dad walks into the room.

"Hey are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie.

"Well there is some cake on counter if you want some."

"No, I'm not hungry."(A/N- Be worried!)

"Ok well try to go to sleep early. You start school tomorrow."

"I know." I say.

He leaves the room and lets me be alone with my thoughts.

A/N- hehehe. Well there you go. I'll TRY to post friday.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- hey y'all (decided to keep the southern accent) so I obviously didn't update by Friday. But I am writing this on a plane so be grateful ;)

Flashback

Henry's POV  
>"Where are we going?" Nicole asks.<br>"You'll see,"  
>"I can't see! Your covering my eyes!" She replies angrily.<br>"We're almost there." I say mysteriously. We take a few more steps and I say  
>"We're here,"<br>"Yeah, at your evil lair were you reveal your a serial killer and then your going to kill me!" She states dramatically.  
>"Uh, no."<br>"You hesitated!"  
>"That means nothing, also I'm thirteen. I'm not a serial killer,"<br>"And your age is the perfect cover up!" Nicole says matter of factly.

I uncover her eyes and show her where I took her. It is a park I found the first week me and my mom moved to New York. It was small and had this fountain children would play in. I loved it.

"What are we doing here?" Nicole asks in awe.  
>"It is a park. I like this park. That is what we are doing here." I say jokingly.<br>"Its amazing!" Nicole exclaims.  
>"I know. Seems like the rest of the city is busy and rushing around, here it stops. It's safe." I state meaningfully<br>"Wow. Your a real dork!" Nicole laughs.  
>"What?"<br>"Henry, I'll teach you one thing, if someone says your a dork or a loser or a nerd or a geek. It. Is. A. Good. Thing."  
>"How?" I ask confused.<br>"Because that way you aren't the same as everyone else. You may have the label of "dork" to others, but you aren't. Don't do anything for them. Do it for you. And I better stop this speech before it gets even more cliche." Nicole says. We are silent for a while, just looking at the kids in the fountain. The silence was better for us I thought. We got to know each other in the best way. She's right. I'm a dork. I love that.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Nicole stands up.  
>"Ok you showed me the best mini park in the world. Now I am taking you to the best place to get food in New York,"<br>"And where's that?" I ask.  
>"Bakery in another part of the city,"<br>"And how will we get there?"  
>"You have six bucks?"<br>"Yes," I say cautiously.  
>"Then we are taking the subway," she smiles.<br>"I've never been on the subway," I state.  
>"WHAT! Are you not human! How can you live in New York City and not go on the subway!" She yells.<br>"Well than lets go," I say getting up. I grab her hand and drag her to the nearest subway station.

The subway was dirty and there were weird people there. It was different and amazing. Today, Nicole was wearing skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt with red suspenders on. The way she would take something from basic to her own astonished me.  
>"Do you like Pink Floyd?" I ask.<br>"No," She replies casually watching a lady who was worrying about her kids running off. "Tourist," she mumbles.  
>"Then why do you have a t-shirt of them?" I say questionably.<br>"Because I like it. It is colorful yet simple and everyone knows it but few have listened to their music." Nicole says looking me in the eyes.  
>"Look who's the dork now," I tease.<br>"The difference is I'm good at dorky," Nicole smiles.

At the bakery, Nicole got some sort of pastry I couldn't pronounce and I got a simple cupcake. It was amazing and delicious that I can't even begin to describe it. I took her back to her apartment. In the lobby, she checked for mail. When she looked at one of them her smile faded.  
>"Your mom again?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, she's in Africa. At least she's getting farther away." She shoves the postcard back in the box and puts up a little flag like thing to tell the mailman that there was mail in it.  
>"Return to sender" she whispers.<br>"Bye Henry! Call you later!" She says cheerfully as she runs to the stairs.  
>"You know elevators exist, right?" I ask her.<br>I refuse to admit that!" She calls back as she goes up the stairwell. I guess we'll always say goodbye like that.

A/N- while reposting this I accidentally deleted the A/N, good going. Sooo thank you Fangirl308 for all of your support And everyone else PLEASE REVIEW! How about 5 reviews on this chapter. :) have a fabulous day!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Lets get to five reviews for this chapter. Go! Write reviews!**

**Nicole's POV**

I stared at my phone, wondering if I should call Henry. I decided that instead of just calling, I would go and talk to him in person.

As I walked out the door my dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom managed to get to the store, I made some breakfast," He says happily.

"No thanks. Not hungry," I say grabbing my coat.

"Nicole. Eat," He says sternly.

"Really. I'm not hungry. If I get hungry, I'll go to Granny's. Honest," I lied. If I did get hungry I would go to Granny's, but that won't happen.

"I'm not letting that excuse pass by anymore. Eat some breakfast. I cooked some sausage in pancakes. Your favorite," My dad persisted. Those used to be my favorite. But now, not really.

"Seriously I should be going." I say grabbing the door knob.

"Nicole! You used to be getting so much better! Sit down and eat one bite. Neither of us are leaving until you do," he yelled. I slowly sat at the table and grabbed some sausage pancake on a fork and put in in my mouth. I pretended to chew and swallow it, when really it was under my tongue. My dad was right. I was getting better. But not anymore

"See? Now you can go," my dad said calmly.

"Thanks, it was good," I say trying not to let the pancake show.

As I was walking away my dad left the kitchen. I spit the food in the trash and went across the hall.

**A/N- hey so this is a super short chapter. But I thought it would be best if it stood alone. PLEASE REVIEW! Let's get to five comments at least! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- HEYYYYYYYYYY. I might have had a little too much sugar today so I'm a little jittery. Sorry. **

**Henry's POV**

There was a knock on the door and I hoped it was Nicole. I almost ran to the door. I was disappointed when Mary Margret was at the door.

"Henry! Good your here I forgot my keys," she says relieved.

"Yeah, right," I reply with too much disappointment.

"Waiting for Nicole?"

I nod. School was originally supposed to be today, but it was a last minute Professional Development Day. So if I was going to see her today, I had no control over it.

There is another knock at the door. I grab the door knob and look directly at Nicole. She was wearing a acid wash jean jacket, a grey t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. It is probably the most boring outfit I have ever seen her wear.

"Hey," She says coldly.

"Hey. Do you, uh, want to come in?" I say awkwardly.

"Sure," Nicole replies, equally as awkward.

**Nicole's POV**

Henry takes me to the kitchen's island and I sit down on a bar stool.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asks. I caught on to Henry's quirk of putting cinnamon on hot chocolate after a few months of hanging out at a cafe down the street from his old apartment. I was addicted to that after I tried it. I really wanted it now.

"No thanks," I say.

"Well uh, we haven't really talked since. Mainly uh," Henry starts.

"Me yelling at you?" I guess. Yep, I yelled at him the first moment I saw him standing there. He laughs.

"Yes, precisely." He chuckles. I look at him laughing and wonder how long it had been since I had laughed. I wasn't laughing now. Why wasn't I laughing now?

"Yeah," I finish.

There was a long silence after that, we just stared at each other.

"Where were you?" I finally whisper.

"My mom got a case here and we both went. We decided to stay after we found out some family members were here," He explains.

"Family members?" I didn't believe him. He didn't know his dad and was in the foster system since she was a baby.

"Yeah, we found her uh, sister, Mary Margret," He says.

"Right. Okay," I say. I couldn't say that's wrong, I can't prove it.

"Now," He says sliding closer to me "I would like to know why you were at 's recently," Henry says in almost a whisper.

I knew I would have to tell him but now it seemed impossible to.

"A lot has happened since you were gone," I say.

"Like what?" Henry replies, putting his hand on top of mine (A/N- scandalous!)

"My mom came back,"

"What?" He says in disbelief.

"Yeah, she really just knocked on the door one day and everything goes 'back to normal'. My parents never got a divorce so they are still married. Some how she worked things out with him," I finally blurt out.

"Is that it?" He says.

"No,"

"What happened?"

**Henry's POV**

"I, uh, I" Nicole starts. She had tears brimming her eyes and then a few fell down her cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Yeah. It's okay. You can tell me," I say squeezing her hand.

"When you left, I was diagnosed with, with," she sobs out. I grab her other hand. "With depression and," she breaks downs into full out sobbing we both get up and I hug her tightly. Did I really cause this? Did I hurt her this badly?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cries.

"No. No. Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for," I say. She calms down a little bit after that. She looked at me like I hated her.

"I have anorexia," She says wincing. A little piece in me died. She had depression AND anorexia. She was so full of light and I ruined that. She was the most amazing person I had ever met and I left. She is about to start sobbing again so I pull her into a hug and I let her cry on my shoulder for as long as we stood there.

**A/N- Woah! Getting romantic there! I absolutely love this chapter because of the raw emotion it it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. They have talked and revealed all (ish) but nothing could get worse, right? (Evil smile) **

**Nicole's POV**

I woke straight up. The alarm I set was blaring and on the other side of the room. I hated my methods for waking up. I trudge across the room and turn it off. I started school today. I got dressed in a boxy green collared shirt and plum skinny jeans and my black leather oxfords. Might as well look nice today. I brushed my teeth and my long hair, putting the brown mess in a side braid. I put on chapstick, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I skipped breakfast because I wanted to get to school early, at least that's what I told myself.

I was walking up to the small school and took it all in. I hated it. It was too little. At the school in New York there was a million ways to get lost. Here, it was small. It was the only way I could describe it; small. I must have been walking forward, because I was soon lying on top of a body with my nose throbbing.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice say under me.

"Henry?" I say.

"Nicole?" He asks. I put my fingers to my nose and feel a wet substance under my nose.

"Yeah, is my nose bleeding?" I ask. He strains his neck to look.

"Yes," Henry replies slowly.

"Great," Then I realize something, "I am laying on top of you,"

"Oh... Yeah," He says back.

"This is awkward" I say

"Yeah, this is awkward," I roll off of him and get up. I go inside looking for the nurse. It ended up right next to the office. I go in and let the bleeding stop. After, I go to the office and check in. I head to my class. The entire day in one class. I wouldn't be changing classes. I'd be stuck in one seat while my blood congregates at my feet. Hey, my thoughts just rhymed. Cool.

The day went by as normally as possible, the curriculum was easier compared to New York so I caught on quickly. On the way out, Henry caught up to me.

**Henry's POV**

"Hey, we're going to basically the same place. So, maybe we could walk back together?" I ask. Other than being a little pale, Nicole looked like her old self.

"Sure," She says smiling.

The walk was fairly short. We got to the stairs of the apartment. As I started to go up, Nicole hesitated.

"You coming? Or would you rather take the elevator?" I say remembering how she always took the stairs. She smiles at me and is on her way up. We get to the fourth level with two to go when she stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She is breathing heavily and is holding onto the railing desperately.

"Just," She breathes, "A. Bit. Light. Headed,"

"Hey, just try breathing slower. Ok?" I say concerned. She try's doing that and takes a step, immediately collapsing and going unconscious.

**A/N- I would say this is my best cliff hanger! I know you hate me, ahhhh do I love that? Yes, yes I do. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. (Decided to keep that) You guys thought she was sick, but is she? This won't be the last time Nicole passes out. But why is the question.**

**Henry's POV**

The ambulance got here as fast as they could, they immediately put Nicole on oxygen and rushed away. My mom gave me a ride to the hospital just as the ambulance arrived. Her dad and a women I didn't recognize hopped out of the ambulance with her. Dr. Whale was checking vitals as they brought her to the ICU. In Storybrooke it doesn't take a lot to end up there.

"... Malnutrition... Get her on a feeding tube." I heard Dr. Whale tell the nurses as they wheeled her off.

"She was getting better," Mr. Smith mumbled to himself.

"She isn't getting better, we should have noticed it," The woman, I am guessing is her mother, said.

I finally worked up the courage to walk up to them.

"Mr. Smith?" I say weakly. He looks up.

"What the? Henry?" He asks.

"Yeah, I should have called to say I moved but-" I rambled. He held out his hand.

"Good to see you again son," Mr. Smith said in his usual way. He always called me son. I shook his hand and turned to Nicole's mother.

Nicole refused to call her 'mom'. She believed 'mother' and 'mom' had different meanings. She gave birth to Nicole, that makes her Nicole's mother. If she had stayed and had a bond with her she would have earned the title of mom.

"So your the boy who caused my daughter's problems." She states coldly. My small smile fades. I was beginning to see why Nicole rejected her. As if by fate Dr. Whale walks in.

"She's been stabilized. Nicole is waking up. You can go see her." Dr. Whale says.

I let her parents go in first. After a half hour of waiting, they let me go in. I walk in to see Nicole looking at the food in front of her blankly. She is still pale. She was pale at school, I saw nothing of it. She knew she wouldn't make it up the stairs but she didn't say anything. Why?

"Nicole, you got to eat that. Please." I say.

"I will. Does the doctor know whats wrong yet?" She asks.

"Your parents didn't tell you?" I say stunned.

"My dad started to say something, but my mother cut him off," Nicole says.

"You didn't have enough nutrition in your body. They put you on a feeding tube." I explain. Nicole looks at the tube on her arm and looks almost scared of it. Then she takes a deep breath and says,

"That would be what my mother wouldn't say to me, ignore the problem it will go away," She says.

"Can you please eat?" I say changing topics. She slowly gives me a small smile and picks up her fork. She eats the potatoes like I knew she would do. She has an obsession with mashed potatoes. They are her favorite food.

"They're instant," She says crinkling her nose. That is the Potato Policy, as she calls it, real potatoes or none at all. But she continues eating them until their are no more. She then moves on the the peas.

**A/N- sorry for the long update! I started a new fandom and watched all of the first season in four days. Spent the rest fangirling in a corner and crying about Fitz-Simmons. Yep. PLEASE REVIEW! (And guess which fandom)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. Today is a flashback! Love these! ;) **

_Flashback_

**Henry's POV**

I wake up with the sun in my face. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. I go back to my room and get dressed in, guess what, plaid. I walk to the kitchen to get water, when I see a weird sight.

Nicole was cooking in the kitchen. She was making scrambled eggs and pancakes with something in it.

"Uh, hi?" I ask. She looks over and smiles.

"Morning. You hungry? I made sausage pancakes." She says.

"Sausage pancakes?"

"My own little creation," She says.

"Right. Wait, how did you get in here?" I ask nervous.

"You live in New York, Henry," She says looking at me seriously, "You should really lock your windows." I eye the fire escape and the now opened window. Nicole bursts out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Your mom let me in, she has a case, so we have the day to ourselves," She says.

Before eating, I made hot chocolate for both of us. I started to put cinnamon on top when Nicole interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

"Cinnamon on hot chocolate, you haven't tried it?"

"No! Why would I?" She exclaims.

"Just try it," I say putting the mug in her hand.

After breakfast, we thought of what we could do.

"We could watch that movie, Frozen."

"Haven't heard of it,"

"What! You haven't seen Frozen!" She yells.

"Nope."

"Well, you've seen other disney movies, right?" I shake my head.

"Snow white? Sleeping beauty? Cinderella? Alice in Wonderland? Robin Hood? Peter pan? Pinocchio? Come on!" She yelled.

"None of them, not even that old one you love so much," I state.

"One, it isn't a disney movie. Two, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WIZARD OF OZ! How are we friends!" She says collapsing on the couch. The she gets up and tells me to stay here. She runs out the door.

Twenty minutes later, the is a knock on the door. I answer and Nicole with a huge stack of DVD's.

"Disney movie marathon." She says. "But first, we are watching the Wizard of Oz," I put my hands up in surrender, and then help her with the movies.

After losing count of how many movies we watched and my mom coming home, it was evening. Nicole was asleep on the couch with me awkwardly avoiding her. She had green colored jeans on and a simple red tank-top. At 7 I decided to wake her. I tapped her shoulder. She slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. After sitting up, She asked,

"What was your favorite?"

"Peter Pan." I reply. "We can watch Frozen tomorrow, ok? After school."

"Got it,"

She left by herself because luckily it was still light out, but little did I know it would be the last day I saw her for three months.

**A/N- Yay! I love this so much! But now it is time for flashbacks from only Nicole's point of view. PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate them, good or bad (constructive criticism) bu bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. I didn't know if I should start onto season two yet but to late! **

**Nicole's POV **

I was at Granny's eating mashed potatoes (real ones) and gravy with turkey, when the lights go out.

"So this is what happens," I say. I have never been in a black out. The city has lights everywhere, we have no shortage of it, but this is new. No lights. Pitch black.

It was early evening so I had time to go home while it was still light out. I grabbed a few flashlights and headed across the hall.

**Henry's POV**

There was a knock at the door, so I stumbled to the door and answered.

"And he was never seen again. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole exclaims with a flashlight illuminating her face as I opened the door.

"Hi Nicole." I say looking at her bored.

"Pretty scary huh?" She says.

"Would be if I knew the rest of the story,"

"Exactly," She smiles.

"What?" I ask confused.

"_Exactly_," she states, walking in the apartment. I set that aside still confused.

"What do you want to do?" I ask knowing she was bored from the black out.

"What do you do when the lights go out?" She says in a riddle-y tone. "You know, not me,"

"You play board games," I reply.

"BORING!" Nicole yells.

Then she gasps. "You stay here, I have an idea!" She runs across the hall leaving both apartment doors open. She comes back lugging in a blue record player. She is really into vintage things. On top of that she has all of her vinyls. She also gets modern music in vinyl form.

"Told you my record player is useful," She says smirking.

"Very funny. Let me guess, dance party?" I say knowing the answer.

"You know me so well," she states dramatically. She puts in the first record and sets the needle thing. Up beat music starts playing and she starts dancing, when she looks at me standing there she stops.

"You're going to dance or not?" She asks.

"Not" I state.

"Not an option," Nicole grabs my hands and starts moving my arms to the music. She looks at me expectedly. I slowly start dancing until we are just randomly dancing to the rest of the record. When it ends she puts in another one and coaxes me into dancing again. Then a slow song comes on.

"M'lady! May I have this dance," I ask getting on one knee in a cheesy British accent.

"Of course!" She says in an equally dumb accent. We are then in the standard middle school dance position. As the song goes on we get a little closer to each other. I noticed that Nicole was wearing black leggings, because it was very cold out today, a high waisted maroon skater skirt, and a Beatles graphic tee tucked into the skirt. By the end of the song her head is resting on my shoulder and my hands are still on her waist. The next song is also slow, so we stand there swaying.

**Nicole's POV**

As we danced, the ground suddenly moved. We both fall and I get us to both crawl under a table, somehow remembering what to do in an earthquake.

Once it stopped, I slowly got out from under the dining table, followed by Henry.

"Does that normally happen?" I ask.

"No," Henry replies, unsure.

"Lets go see what happened," I suggest. His eyes get wide.

"NO! No, let's stay here, just to be safe," He tries to say nonchalantly.

"Yes, stay on the top floor during an earthquake," I say sarcastically. I head out the door and down the stairs with Henry behind me.

Everyone was on their way to the town border so I followed after them.

"Nicole really! I'm sure everything is fine!" Henry calls after me. I keep going until I see what the big deal was about. Ice. A wall of ice. I knew Maine was cold, but this brings a whole new perspective on what cold means. It was impossible. My dad must be excited. He works with people who talk about other people who talked about magic. Like the Grimm Brothers. But this is insane.

"Henry..." I start. I'm dreaming, there isn't a wall of ice, and everything is normal. There is no way this is real.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! So sorry I didn't update for so long! I had a ton of projects and tests I had to finish before vacation, so now I am officially done! Update as soon as possible!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. In the last one, I said starting on season two. I'm an idiot. I meant to write season three. Sorry to anyone who got confused. Let's get on with it!**

**Nicole's POV **

Having a giant ice wall surrounding the town was surprisingly easy to live with. My dad was raving about it at dinner. Just casual dinner conversation.

"Wait until the guys at the university here about this!" He exclaimed while passing the peas.

"It isn't magic," I say.

"How can an ice wall appear in such a short amount of time. And be that big and that thick and surround the entire town and not be magic!" He says.

"Scientific anomaly?" I counter say.

"Scientific anomaly? Scientific anomaly! Did I raise you wrong? Science can explain some things, but it can't explain this!" He laughs. I smile back.

"Magic is just science we don't understand," I laugh.

"Who said that?"

"A scientist," I answer

"Promise me you will never be a scientist," My dad says acting serious.

"Fine, I'll never be a scientist," I say to make him happy. "What are we doing in Storybrooke, anyway?"

"I told you, work." He said.

"There isn't a university here," I question.

"Well I am working on finding some proof that the Grimm brothers found inspiration for a story around here," My dad says.

"Didn't they stay in, like, England?" I ask.

"Well they traveled a lot, so it is a possibility that they came to America," He says.

"Oh," I say looking at my half empty plate.

"Make sure to eat the rest of that," Dad says getting up.

"Got it," I answer.

I was left alone with my mother at the table.

"So your dad is pretty passionate about that magic nonsense," She says.

"It isn't nonsense. Do I agree with it, no. But he does, and so does a bunch of other people. It is trying to find proof of something that others don't know or care about. He does. He is one of the few that do, and I think that is pretty amazing," I retort.

"Well I highly doubt he will find proof looking at that ice wall," she says.

"Can you ever say something positive?" I spit. She was walking on thin ice. Why did she do this? My mother doesn't get what dad lives by, because she wasn't there for it. She doesn't know anything about me, because she wasn't there.

"Sorry, I just don't know what else to talk to you about," She answers.

"'How was your day?' is a start." I say raising my voice.

"You never talk to me when I say that," She whispers, "I'm your mom"

That pushed me over the edge.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I yell.

"Excuse me?" My mother asks.

"You. Left. Do you not understand that. You weren't there to be my mom. You weren't there for my kindergarden graduation, or my first school dance, but I'm glad you left," I say.

"Nicole!" She yells.

"If you stayed, I wouldn't have met Henry!" I state.

"What?"

"I met him at a support group for kids with single parents." I explain annoyed.

"Well then I wish I stayed because then you wouldn't have these problems," My mother says.

"I may have gotten depression when he left, but I was full blown anorexic the week YOU came back!" I say.

"What?" She asks again.

"I stopped eating completely when you came back from your eight year trip around the world, and besides, what have you done to help me through it?" I retort.

"Nicole. I didn't know," she whispers.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you," I whisper back angrily.

"I wanted to come back the week I left, but I was afraid you would be mad at me," She says.

"Yeah, a five year old definitely would be mad at her mother for being gone for a few days versus a hormonal thirteen year old who hasn't seen you in eight years," I say sarcastically.

"And about me not helping with your anorexia, I have never been in the reacting position, but I do know how you feel," She says caring.

"I doubt that," I say.

"When my parents split up, I started throwing up," She states. There is a genetic component to eating disorder. I had just found it. "It went on for a year without anyone knowing, when they did, it took even longer for me to recover," I was crying, she touches my face.

"It seemed like I wasn't helping you, because I didn't think you needed it. It took you less than two months to start to get better, and you slipped once. But you bounced back so quickly, and your even better than you were a month ago. You are so strong, and I am proud to have you as a daughter,"

"Mom," I sob out.

"I love you, Nicole," She says kissing me on the forehead. She leaves me alone and I put my face in my hands and cry.

**A/N- That is the most dramatic thing I had ever written. To much? Comment if you think so, but I liked it. So next time, flashback or Ninry (just trying it) fluff, I have a really good idea for a plot, but I also wrote a flashback that is lying around on my digital device, so YOU DECIDE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. :)**

_Flashback_

**Nicole's POV**

At school I was just waiting for it to end. I suffered through a DNA test I most likely failed, a math lesson about who knows what, a reading project, english literature (not to bad though), and the end of the civil war.

When the bell finally rang for the end of school, I ran out the door. I took the subway to Henry's apartment and the man at the desk recognized me from my many visits during his shift, and I ran up the stairs. I finally reached his door. I knocked. No answer.

"Ms. Swan?" I say knocking again harder. The door opens. I finally notice the door was already open, very slightly.

Walking in, I see something strange. Scrambled eggs are left on a plate on top of the kitchen's island. The burner was left on. I turn it off and look around. I open a closet and see clothes missing. I check were they put the suitcases and they aren't there. I go Henry's room and see the laptop is there.

I run to 's room and see most of the clothing gone, her phone isn't there, her computer is. The alarm clock is ringing quietly because she is a light sleeper. I shut it off and go to the home phone. 20 missed calls. I did the stupidest thing I had ever done. I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" I here a monotone voice say.

"Hi, uh I'm at apartment **insert apartment address here **and I would like to report a suggested missing family." I stutter.

"Why do you think they are missing?" The female voice says

"Food was left out, the burner was left out, clothing is gone, no one is here," I start.

"Would you like me to send a officer there?" She says.

"Yes please," I muster.

After she hangs up I lose it. I fall to the ground and start sobbing hysterically. I grab the arm of the couch to try and not pass out but I couldn't stop breathing like I was. It was like I was drowning and claustrophobic. I was in a room full of water and people. I was dying, I finally decided. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor.

When I wake up, I see my dad and three men I don't recognize. They are wearing police uniforms and talking to a walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Nikki. You okay?" My dad says.

"Yeah," I say sitting up.

"The police man thinks you had a panic attack," He explains.

"Oh," I say "do they know what happened to Henry?"

"Labeled as missing as of right now," He answers.

"So they're gone." I say sadly.

"No. They will find them. I promise," My dad said. I start to shake my head, when he grabs my shoulders.

"Nikki. I promise, they WILL find them," I nodded and he let the policemen ask me questions about Ms. Swan and Henry. They got pictures of them and left having them still labeled as M.I.A. I went home in a daze. I don't know what to do now. He was the only person I really can talk to. He's gone. He's never coming back.

"Hey I'm gonna have some chicken for dinner, you want some?" My dad asks as we enter the apartment.

"Not hungry," I say coldly. I shuffle to my room and go to sleep knowing I had lost my best friend.

**A/N- Hey! So, no reviews for the last chapter :( PLEASE REVIEW! I decided to use the flashback, I hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. Now lets get into the whole reason I started this Fanfiction** )

**Henry's POV**

I hear a knock at the door and answer to Nicole running in. She collapses on the coach.

"I'm bored!" She yells. "You know this is the problem with small towns, nothing to do, it doesn't help that it's also remote!"

"Nice to see you too," I laugh. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I'm here!" She says exasperated.

Mary Margret and David walk into the room. They stop unsure of what to do.

"Hello," Nicole says sitting up.

"Hi," Mary Margret answers.

"Soooo, who are you?" Nicole says slowly.

"I'm Mary Margret and my Husband is Ch- David." She answers.

"How do you know Henry?" Nicole asks.

"Aunt and Uncle," I spill out. She would definitely ask questions if I said they were my grandparents. She looked at me questionably, then her face softened.

"Oh! Right. The family you mentioned," She realizes.

"Yeah exactly," I say. I hate lying.

"Well we need to go so we'll leave you two," David says. Walking out the door.

"So what are we doing?" She asks.

"Docks?" I answer.

"Ok, and how long will that take?" She questions.

"There is an ice cream place on the way, we can go there," I finish.

"Got it," She says grabbing my jacket.

At the ice cream place, Nicole got a chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup, whilst I got just a vanilla cone. We each payed for our ice cream from a blonde lady who was considerably more cheerful after she got the ice cream for Nicole. She looked at Nicole.

"You enjoy that," she said.

"Thanks," Nicole answered uncomfortable.

We sat on the dock trying to read people.

"He is a sailor and he still hasn't paid off the boat. Used to be married. Gain about twenty pounds since," Nicole says looking at a man on a boat.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"His clothes are too small, and old. So he gained weight, can't afford new clothes. He doesn't keep himself looking good but his boat is in pristine condition. It means a lot to him, if the people who own the boat take it back, he is already paying it off as is, can't afford to pay for any damage,"

"And the used to be married?" I ask. She gets up and walks over to the sailor.

"Hey! How is your wife?" She asks upbeat.

"Oh, who are you?" He grumbles.

"Daughter of a friend of your wife," Nicole answers quickly, trying to confuse him.

"Well, she left me. Things hadn't been workin' out," He answers leaving me in shock.

"Oh, such a shame," She says. "See you around,"

"Yep," He answers when she is walking away.

"Lucky guess," Nicole tells me smiling.

"You watch too much Sherlock," I say.

"Maybe," She answers still smiling.

**A/N- DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH! Any one know what will happen? No guesses? Really? PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. The big stuff didn't happen in the last one and neither did the reviews. Reviews are the only thing that tell me your are reading. Please review during this chapter. It would mean so much to me. Lets GO! ;)**

**Henry's POV**

Marian was freezing to death and no one could save her. They might think it was because the ice was in the way of the kiss, but I know it was because Robin Hood loves Regina.

"Henry?" Nicole says.

"What?" I reply breaking out of my daze.

"Is it cold in here or what?" She exclaims. We were getting back to the apartments when she said this. It didn't seem particularly cold.

"Ish," I shrug. "Do you want to come in?" Gesturing to the door.

"Sure," She says. I open the door for her. "No need to do that,"

"I'm trying to be chivalrous," I argue.

"And I'm trying to break conformity!" She yells jokingly. I put my hands up in surrender and go inside first she then comes in.

**Nicole's POV**

Mary Margret and David are there when I go in. It is still really cold even though I can see the heater blowing warmth at me. It's like a barrier of coldness is around me.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Mary Margret asks

"Nothing," I answer.

"You all right you look a little pale?" David asks.

"Did you eat enough today?" Henry asks

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys are talking about," I say suspiciously. What did they mean?

"Your hair..." Henry starts. There are suddenly two of him, and then my vision gets blurry. I feel a wave of unbelievable freeze. I collapse into endless darkness.

**Henry's POV**

It happened again. The thing that happened to Marian, happened to Nicole.

"True love's kiss?" Mary Margret suggests.

"There's no one and we can't get her parent's involved," Emma says. I wasn't listening to anyone. I was just sitting next to Nicole, now on the couch, looking at her.

"How tragic," I here a familiar voice say. I turn and come face to face with Nicole. Her voice sounded a little more grown up and regal. She was wearing a gold mermaid gown that glittered at the slightest movement. Her hair was wavy like the movie stars. Her makeup looked very natural with a simple winged out eyeliner and a nude lip. "Are you going to answer or not?"

"Uh, Nicole?" I whisper. She "tsks" like she's disappointed in me.

"No, no, no dear. I'm not Nicole,"

**A/N- Well then, aren't you looking for answers! Who is this girl! Please comment your theories! It would mean so much to me! Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Welcome back to the torture of reading my Fanfiction and not knowing what happens. Sooo I left you on a cliff hanger and I really liked Fangirl308's theory, I was upset I didn't think of it. The explanation might not make a lot of sense or you might not understand the logic of it, so bare with me.**

**Henry's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Nicole was standing in front of me. But how?

"How are you here?" I ask.

"You mean how are YOU here," She replies.

"What?"

"What?" She says.

"Who are you?" I ask. She laughs causing the gown to sparkle even more.

"Where's the fun in that? You figure it out," She answers. With that, she walked out the door. I went in the hall but she was no where to be found. I go back in to find her sitting bridal style in the love seat. Her hair was now in a fishtail braid and she was wearing a short puffy, sea green dress with eyeliner in the same color and red lips.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" she says smiling.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"Questions, questions," she says shaking her head. "Never the less, costume change," she laughs.

"Why are you here?" I question.

"Let's not get into that," She replies swinging her legs off the chair's arm, now sitting normal. She leans toward Nicole's still body.

"Poor thing. You going to kiss her or not?"

"What?" I say.

"Are. You. Going. To. Kiss. Her. Or. Not?" She says slowly.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb, you love her." She states annoyed. I wouldn't say I love her. I just love being around her, and talking to her, and seeing her, and... Oh god.

"Oh god indeed," She says.

"How did you..." I start

"I know everything about you," she says creepily, smiling widely. "Feeling crazy aren't you? Like nothing makes sense. Who is this person in front of you? Is Nicole going to die? Can I really save her?" This is exactly what I was thinking. It doesn't make sense.

"How come everyone else in the room haven't noticed you?" I ask.

"Wow! Question city today. To answer your question, they can't see me,"

"So that means..." I say trying to find out who she is.

"You look crazy" She says. "And I'm personally and forever yours," she continues pouting her lips. I look around the room, people have tried to not look my way and ignore me. I looked crazy.

"Told you," She says. What I believes to be a good idea popped in my head. "He can't help you," She says with a blank expression. I left the apartment not caring about what she said.

I walk to Archie's and knock on the door.

"Henry! Are you here about..." He wanted to say Nicole, I could tell.

"Sort of," I say. "I think she's haunting me," I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Nicole with a navy blue a-line dress and a nude lip.

"Hi, sweetie," she says smugly.

"Ok, then," Archie says, not seeing Nicole. "Come on in," I go inside and sit on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"She is always in a formal gown and she isn't really her," I explain

"Is she here now?" I look to the other chair to see her sitting bridal style again mocking Archie.

"Yes,"

"It is most likely all in your head," He says. "Walk up to her and tell her to go away," I walk up to her and her posture straightens.

"You don't really want to do this, do you," She says smiling.

"Go away, and leave me alone," I say.

"Look at you taking authority! I'm almost proud," She laughs sarcastically.

"Go away," I whisper.

"She'll die if I leave," Nicole stands up. I hesitated.

"Go. Away." I finally said.

"Have fun at her funeral," Nicole yells as she walks out the door.

"Is she gone?" Archie says.

"Yeah," I answer breathless.

"I think she was a subconscious image from missing Nicole," Archie diagnosed. He was right she was all in my head. I miss Nicole. I need Nicole.

"Thanks," I run out of the room. All the way back to my apartment. Nicole is still laying there. No one is here. I go up to her and do the dumbest thing I've ever done.

I kiss her.

**A/N- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That is insane and does she wake up? Does she not? We don't know! I would love reviews just not like the spam reviews of "please update," I would love some opinions. Sorry if I'm coming of snotty. **


End file.
